Ever After?
by RyaJynx
Summary: My version of the events after 'stoned'. What does Jo do when she leaves the infirmary? How does she react to the realization that her little sister has feelings for her former lover?
1. Chapter 1

Ever After?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words and ideas.

AN: This takes place immediately after 'Stoned'. I wrote this right after the episode aired but I never got around to posting it. So tell me what you think. More chapters will be posted shortly.

It had been a full 24 hours since anyone had set eyes on Jo Lupo. She wasn't at the Carter residence, nor was she in her office at Global Dynamics or the Eureka Sheriff's Department or any other place Jack Carter could think of. The sheriff extraordinaire couldn't think of anywhere she could possibly be. He was starting to worry. The last time he had seen his former deputy she had walked away from him after the scene in the infirmary.

Jack Carter descended the underground steps to his front door and requested entrance in a worn out voice. SARAH obediently opened the door for him. As he crossed the threshold, he hung his jacket on its hook and soon was collapsed on the couch with one of his hands over his eyes, trying to think.

Jo was out there alone, sad, angry and with an active firearm. He didn't so much worry for her safety but for the safety of the people that might accidentally cross her path. Jo shared the mind state of a wounded animal, come too close and she'll attack.

"Are you alright Jack? I am sensing that you are distraught about something."

"No SARAH, not really. My daughter likes Zane Donovan whom Jo happens to be head over heels in love with and who has seemed to have disappeared and there is nothing I can do about any of it." Jack rubbed his face and hauled himself to his feet.

"And Zoe won't listen to me about Zane being bad news for her. I can't tell Zoe about Jo liking Zane cause Jo would kill me, and I've checked all the places I can think of that Jo might have gone."

"Hmm...That is quite a predicament. Jo was here yesterday afternoon. She too seemed distraught. When I inquired about her well being she told me to mind my own business."

"Really?" Jack looked up. "Did she say where she was going or anything?"

"No. Although she did have a backpack. Have you tried calling her?"

"Gee SARAH why didn't I think of that?" Jack snapped at her.

"That was not nice Jack." SARAH reprimanded.

He groaned again. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

"Perhaps give her some time. She is a smart and resourceful woman. We will see her again."

The climb to the top would have been torture for someone who was less fit then her. Her time with the Rangers had drilled into her the need to be in peak shape. She gazed down at the town below her and sighed forlornly. The pack on her back was beginning to dig into her shoulders. She shifted the straps and proceeded on her way, looking for a suitable place to set up camp.

After witnessing that heart rending scene in the infirmary she knew she needed an out. She needed to get away. This wasn't running away. No, this was taking a much needed reprieve. This was her vacation, her time away from being dumped on, from walking in on scenes like that.

She spotted a rather large and comfortable looking clearing a few hundred yards in front of her. It was a fairly level stretch with some nice tree cover on one side and a beautiful view of the surrounding mountain peaks on the other. This spot was much better than the one she had found the night before.

Jo shrugged the pack off her shoulders and grabbed a bottle out of one of the holders, sipping the water to keep herself hydrated. She had learned from her time in the desert with the Army that water was an absolute necessity. Before she had left she picked up several large bottles of water to carry with her and hoped to come across a stream on her rambling. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be up on the mountain.

She soon had her camp set up to her liking. Her tent was in the shade out of the wind. Her fire was several feet away. She had brought little with her, just enough to keep her going; clothing, food, water and shelter.

The sun had set an hour or two ago. Jo was sitting close to the fire, staring into its depths. The flames were mesmerizing. They jumped and spiraled as if they were made to do nothing else. It was absolutely enthralling. She wasn't sure how long she spent just sitting there, starring.

She was only shaken from the flame induced trance by the sound of something flying over head. She looked up and saw nothing but a glimpse of lights before they passed out of sight. Probably some GD experiment. A drone or balloon or something, Jo thought to herself.

She gazed back at the fire but was again interrupted by a much slower fly over. This time she got a good look at the thing.

She groaned and let her head fall into her hands that were propped on her knees.

The Skycruiser came in, landing smoothly a few yards away. The engine cut off and Jo jumped to her feet, stalking over to the craft.

"Can't you people take a hint?" She yelled at the person dismounting. Zane removed his helmet.

"Why the hell can't you guys just leave me alone? If I'm not around it's because I don't want to be!"

Zane raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa whoa whoa Jo-Jo I come in peace."

The nickname was like a stab in the heart. "Don't call me that" she snapped. "And get the hell out of here. I don't want you here." She turned around and trudged back to her perch by her fire.

"Why?" He asked, following her slowly.

"Do I need a reason? Can't I take a few days vacation when I want to?"

"Without telling anyone? You dropped off the face of the planet. People are worried."

"This isn't the first time I've gone into the mountains for a few days. Why are you worried this time and not any of the other times?" She snapped.

"The other times you weren't acting so weird. What's up with you Lupo? You've been weird the last few weeks. Like weirder then normal I mean."

She glared at him. Her eyes were shadowed by the limited light of the fire. It looked somehow more menacing then her usual glares, Zane leaned back a fraction.

Zane knew something was obviously wrong. Her reluctance to answer the question was suspicious, as well as the way she hugged herself tighter and gazed only at the fire.

"Nothing's up...and even if there was something I wouldn't be able to tell you. Just get back on the Skycruiser and leave me alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Was it really that hard to comprehend? It means go away!"

"No. That first part. What do you mean you wouldn't be able to tell me? You can tell me anything Jo." His voice softened and he leaned in closer to her. Jo pulled back.

"Really? Since when have we become such good friends that you would listen to my problems? Just leave me alone."

Zane rose to his feet. "If you say so. I also came to give this back to you. I found it on your desk and it looked pretty important." He held out a gold chain with a small diamond ring suspended from it.

Jo gasped and felt for her necklace. She didn't remember taking off. She went to grab it from his hand but he pulled it back at the last second.

"Looks like an engagement ring. I didn't know you were engaged."

Through clenched teeth she said, "I'm not. I never gave him an answer." In a small whisper she added, "That was a whole different world." Zane barely heard the last part.

Jo held out her hand and Zane dropped the ring into it. Jo was kind of surprised that he hadn't recognized it. It was his grandmothers after all.

Zane gave her one last look before turning and climbing back onto the Skycruiser and flying off into the night.

–


	2. Chapter 2

Ever After

Chapter 2

Zane returned to Global Dynamics sometime later, his head spinning. Several of Jo's comments coupled with her actions over the last few months sparked his suspicions. He walked back into his lab and hopped onto his computer for a night of digging.

Jo awoke to the sweet aroma of coffee. This confused her, as far as she knew she was the only one on the mountain. She scrambled out of her sleeping bag and charged out of her tent, gun at the ready.

"I brought coffee," Zane said as he poked at the fire.

"My God! Didn't you get the hint last night? I do not want to see you! I don't want to see anyone. Go away and leave me in peace!"

Zane ignored her tangent and held cup out to her. She growled but advanced and snatched it from his hand.

"What do you want?"

"To have a chat," Zane replied grinning at her.

Jo raised an eyebrow at him and said, "About what?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"About you."

"Uh huh" she replied, a little nervously.

"Who are you?" Zane asked, his face showing complete seriousness.

"Really Zane? Really? I'm Jo Lupo, just like I've been my whole life."

"So you're not from an alternate reality that somehow got displaced here with Trevor Grant, one of the founders of Eureka?"

"Um, no?" She said suspiciously. "Why would you think that?"

Zane took a drink of his own coffee. "I spent last night doing some digging. Your complete dismissal of my suspicions about 'Charles' kinda threw me." He used air quotes to emphasize his disbelief of Trevor's assumed name.

"That's because he is Charles Grant. I can vouch for him."

This time it was Zane's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that the only thing you found?" Jo asked.

"Well there's the fact that you're actually being nice to me. In the past you would have kicked me off the mountain instead of actually accepting the coffee and hearing me out. Plus you haven't locked me up since Founder's Day, the fact that you think I proposed to you and helping me out when Mansfield wanted to take me away. Also that's my Grandmother's ring around your neck."

"So all of this makes you think I'm from some other dimension?"

"How did you get that ring Jo?"

"I told you, someone asked me to marry him."

"Last night you said that was in a different life. The evidence is overwhelming. Tell me what's going on."

Jo sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You went back to 1947. Had some wild adventure and came back with Trevor Grant to a reality that obviously isn't your own?"

"You're partly right but I can't tell you anymore." She said, looking down at the coffee in her hand. She took a drink, not looking at him.

"Come on. You can trust me."

"It's not about trusting you." She snapped, then groaned.

"Sorry. But there's a protocol. No telling anyone. I'm not the only one involved and I have to protect them."

"What was your reality like?"

"I just said I can't tell you. Please don't ask me anymore. It's hard enough not to tell you everything without you poking around."

Zane sighed and stood up.

"When are you coming back to Eureka? You've been gone a day and a half. Zoe is worried about you."

Jo gave a harsh laugh.

Zane looked at her. "What was that about?"

"Zoe couldn't care less where I am. She's too wrapped up in her little crush on you."

"Oh that? I was messing around with her. She was a fun girl. But strictly a friend."

"You're screwing around with her? Do you not realize how much she likes you?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"So you don't have any feelings for her?"

"No."

"Well does she know that?" Jo said angrily.

"Probably not."

"That's just cruel Zane."

"Yeah I guess." He paused the looked at her. "Is that why you ran like a bat out hell in the infirmary?"

She didn't meet his eyes.

"I was the one that gave you that ring wasn't I?"

Jo didn't answer him.

Zane sighed again and got to his feet.

"I'll tell everyone that you're fine and you'll be down in a day or two, okay?"

Jo nodded. "Thanks" she mumbled.

Zane climbed on the Skycruiser and left her alone.

She took the ring in her hand once more and followed him to where he had been parked and starred out at the beautiful scene that stretched out before her.

"Well at least this hasn't changed."

Zoe trudged down the stairs. It was early in the morning. She hadn't slept well. Her worries about Jo made her toss and turn all night.

She joined her dad in the kitchen. "SARAH Coffee please?"

Jack gave her look. "What?" She snapped.

"You're in a chipper mood this morning."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't sleep well. Any word from Jo?"

"Yeah. Zane called me this morning. He tracked her down and said he had seen her and that she was okay. She just needs a day or two more to herself."

Zoe paused, "What happened to her Dad?"

He took a few moments to answer, not sure whether to tell his daughter the truth or to stick to protocol. "I'm not sure."

"You're a terrible liar."

If only you knew, he thought to himself.

"She'll be fine in a few days. It's not my story to tell."

She nodded.

"Now. I want to talk to you about Zane. I don't want you to see him. That boy is a train wreck. All he's interested in is chasing skirts. I don't want to see your heart broken. I'd have to kill him then you'd have to visit me in jail."

"Seriously dad? I'm 18 and in college. You can't tell me who I can and cannot see!" Zoe was not happy. She did not appreciate her father butting into her relationship. Lucas was kind of understandable. But she's older now and he has no right, she thought.

Jack could feel his temper rising. "He's just gonna break your heart! He's done it a million times before!"

"Dad! Just butt out!"

"Your father's right Zoe. That boy is bad news. He has a very extensive criminal record."

"Thanks SARAH! Thanks a lot. You're both being unfair! You don't even know him!"

"I'm the sheriff! I know everybody!"

"Well not like I do!" Zoe shouted. She slammed down her mug and stomped to the door. "SARAH door!" She yelled at the house.

Jack shook his head, not sure what else to do. He knew they were going to fight about this. He knew this was gonna hurt Jo, the man she loved so much not loving her but showing interest in her friend.

–

AN: Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever After

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing by my own words and ideas.

Jo eventually came down from the mountain two days later. She was rested and somewhat relaxed. Until she walked into Cafe Diem that is. Zane and Zoe were sitting at a table right in the middle of the floor in front of the door.

She and Zane's eyes met for a second before they both looked away. Jo walked up to Vincent who was behind the counter.

"And she finally shows her face!" Vincent said. "Where have you been girl?"

"Coffee Vincent, to go."

"Coming right up. But where have you been? People were saying you just up and vanished. I was getting worried!" Vincent asked, enthusiastically.

"I needed a few days to myself."

"But you're okay now?" he asked.

"Better I guess." Jo replied.

It wasn't until that moment that Zoe realized Jo was sitting at the counter. She hopped out of her seat and catapulted herself at Jo wrapping her in a tight Jo.

"Jo! Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Hi Zoe." Jo said. She tried her best to force happiness into her voice. Zoe didn't seem to notice the slight change. "I was up on a mountain."

"Why did you go there? You left without telling anyone!" Zoe said in a stern tone of voice.

"I just needed a few days to myself. It's no big deal." She shrugged.

Zane called over to Zoe. "You're foods getting cold Zo. Jo just got back, give her some time to breathe."

Zoe looked at Zane then back at Jo. Jo gave her a small smile saying that Zane was right. Zoe gave Jo a last one armed hug and walked back to her table. Jo shot Zane a grateful look over her shoulder. He nodded with a small smile.

Vincent watched the exchange with a curious eye. "Here's your coffee Jo"

"Thanks Vincent." Jo took a sip and walked out. She hopped in her car and headed up to Global Dynamics and all the work she had skipped out on the last four days.

When she walked into the building she was met with looks of concern and surprise.

"What?" She snapped at several of the starring employees. They all mumbled incoherently and scurried away, their eyes on the floor.

She next met Allison and Fargo. Both were glad to see her. They asked her the same questions Zoe had and she gave them the same answers.

Fargo went off to do directory duties but Allison walked with her. "It's Zane and Zoe isn't it? I saw them together at the infirmary."

Jo nodded mutely. "I'm so sorry Jo." She too hugged Jo but was shrugged off almost immediately.

"What is it with people hugging me today?" She said angrily "I'm fine! Just let me get back to my job Allison!"

Allison backed off but was unsurprised by Jo's reaction. This is how she dealt with painful situations, Allison reminded herself. She shook her head and headed off to her team meeting.

Jo made it to her office without further delay. Her inbox was piled high with memos, notices, requests and messages. On top of the stack was a vase of wild flowers and a note. It read, "I'm sorry I'm not your Zane. But I could if you wanted me to be."

The sight of the flowers brought a memory springing to the front of her mind, their first date and how disastrous it had been. She smiled to herself and smelled the flowers. Their sweet fragrance reminded her of Zane and her eyes began to water. Just then Carter walked into the office. Jo quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There you are! How you doing?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm okay. Listen Jake, could I tell Zane what happened on Founder's Day? He's pretty much worked the whole thing out on his own. He went digging the other night. He knows about Grant and about me. I told him that I couldn't tell him what happened but seeing as how it doesn't look like we'll be going back any time soon and Henry told Grace…" Jo left the question unspoken but Carter knew what she meant. She had brought up a good point.

Jack sighed. He knew this was going to come up eventually. He was lucky. The woman he loved had been through it all with him. It had to be hard on the others who couldn't share their experiences with anyone else. He could only imagine how painful it must be for Jo to not spill everything to the man she loved so dearly.

"If you really want to then I can't stop you. Just make sure you really want to and that Zane is willing to listen and not freak out."

"I will. Thanks Carter." He smiled and nodded before heading out the door.

AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I've been working on some of my original stuff lately. But on a high note, I should be getting my laptop back the day after tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Ever After

AN: Oh my God I'm sorry this took sooo long to update. Between work and school and laptop issues...but mainly work I haven't had a chance to even think about this story but now that class is over for the winter I should (cross your fingers) be able to update both my stories more frequently.

Jo made it through all her paperwork in a few hours before making her usual rounds around the complex. She made her way down through all the levels keeping an eye open for anything going wrong or needing her expertise but everything seemed quiet for once. There were only a handful of explosions but none that she needed to be concerned about. She finally made her way down to section 5 and slowly meandered around the hallways keeping watch. If there was going to be an incident of some kind it would be down there.

And she was right as always.

A loud explosion came from a lab down the hall. As she ran people were stumbling out coughing from the fumes that were billowing out the door. Many of them were covered in a thick purple substance that stank of rotten eggs.

Jo entered the room with her hand over her mouth and nose.

"What the hell is that smell?" Jo shouted.

"Hey Jo Jo!" Zane said happily. She shot him a glare. "It was just a test of my new invention."

"And what is that exactly? A vile smelling goo?"

Zane scowled. "No, a new form of fuel."

"Isn't that a little below you? You usually work on things that blow up or something."

"Well I did make this blow up, didn't I?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

The lab was empty now, everyone having left to escape the smell or to wash the purple off of themselves. Zane grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the lab.

"Lets let the maintenance guys clean that up," he said as he let go of her wrist.

"Is that stuff volatile? Will it explode or something when they clean it up?"

"Nah. I was just having a little fun. It's completely harmless."

"Nice Zane." Jo paused. "Hey do you really want to know what's going on with me and Grant?"

"Hell yeah!" Zane said, suddenly excited.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Let's go grab something to eat. Coffee isn't that great of a breakfast." Her stomach rumbled to emphasize the point.

Zane grinned and the pair walked down the hall to the elevator. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" Jo asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I? It's like being able to look into a whole other reality! What you've done is pretty much completely unheard of before." Zane was practically bouncing.

Jo smiled but was worried none the less. What would Zane think when she told him about the relationship they had shared in her time? How would he react when she told him that she wasn't the only one that had crossed over?

They climbed into her car when they reached the parking garage.

"So are you going to tell Zoe?" Jo asked nervously.

"Tell her what?"

"That you don't like her the way she likes you?"

"Oh...yeah. I'll have to do that soon won't I?" Zane sighed.

"That would probably be a good idea. Stringing her along like this is only gonna make it worse for her plus Carter's probably gonna lock you up for hurting Zoe or hug you for putting his mind at ease." Jo remarked, shifting into second gear as she floored it out of the garage and onto the highway. She quickly made it through all the gears and was driving at an alarmingly fast speed. The speed exhilarated her. It put color in her cheeks and adrenaline in her blood. She'd need all the help she could get if she wanted to be able to tell Zane what had happened those few months ago.

Zane was gripping hard onto the arm rests. Not sure what to do but sat there looking at Jo as a smile spread across her face. He had never seen that smile on her face before.

"You should smile like that more often," Zane commented.

Jo glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the road. "What?"

"I've never seen you smile like that before."

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Like nothing can touch you,"

"That's cause nothing can touch me. Do you know how fast we're going?" she replied, amusement echoing in her words.

"You know what I mean." Zane said laughing.

A few minutes later they pulled into a parking spot in front of Cafe Diem and picked a table in a back corner where they weren't likely to be over heard. Vincent walked up to them, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," He remarked looking at the pair that just a few weeks ago wouldn't be caught dead sitting this close to each other.

Jo knew what he was thinking. "It's a working lunch Vincent. Nothing to get excited about."

They ordered their food and Jo tried to get her thoughts in order. She wasn't sure where to start. Should she tell him about her reality first? Or how they got to 1947? Or the events that led up to how they all got dumped here instead of going home?

Zane was looking at her, waiting. "Any time now Jo Jo."

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "I'm just trying to figure out where to start. It's a long story."

"The beginning would probably be best." Zane smirked. Jo rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to start speaking as Vincent walked up with their drinks. Jo smiled at the chef extraordinaire.

When he had left them alone, Jo dived into her tale.

"Okay, first thing this stays between us. If anyone else finds out what happened to me and the others there could be consequences."

"Others?" Zane asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You wanna hear this or what?" Jo snapped. Zane raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. This is the first time I've talked to anyone who wasn't involved about it."

Zane gave her an encouraging smile. "My lips are sealed." He mimicked zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.

"And you're really sure you want to hear this? You really want to know what happened?"

Zane nodded emphatically, his lips still zipped. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Okay well here it is. On Founder's Day, Carter, Allison, Fargo, Henry and I got transported back to the same day in 1947. Something called the Bridge Device brought us all back here with Trevor Grant in tow. That's why he disappeared in 1947, because he hitched a ride with us. We ran into some trouble but managed to get back to what we thought was our own time, but it turns out that we came to this one instead. Most of this time line is the same but somethings are different."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, I was the deputy, not Andy. Allison was the head of GD, not Fargo. Allison's son Kevin was autistic. Henry was never married to Grace, in fact I'm not sure they had ever met."

"Huh," Zane said, mulling over all the information Zane had just received. "What was I like?"

"Do you really want to know? You might not like what I tell you." Jo cautioned.

"Lay it on me. I can handle it...unless I'm like a pansy or something."

"No you're not a pansy. You were more controlled and didn't have as big an attitude. You didn't spend nearly as much time in my jail cell then you seemed to have done when your Jo was still here."

"Did I still look like me?"

Jo quirked an eyebrow at the question. "You're more built and have shorter hair in this reality. That's about the only physical difference."

"So I'm better looking here?"

"A bit," she admitted trying to fight her blush and looked down at the food Vincent had just slid in front of her.

She took a few bites waiting for the next question she knew he was going to ask. But before he got the chance, Zoe walked in and spotted the two.

She made her way through the mess of tables. "Whacha guys up to?"

"Just talking business," Jo answered. Zane smirked.

Zoe gave him a strange look and went off to start her shift. She had gone to Vincent the day before and asked if she could work during her break.

As she was busing tables and taking orders she got a not so pleasant surprise. Lucas walked in.

They spotted each other and Zoe rushed into the back. She really didn't want to see him. She hadn't explained that she didn't want to be with him anymore. As far as he was concerned they were still together. Lucas watched her scurry off with a confused look on his face.

–

Zane and Jo watched the whole scene in amusement as they were finishing their food.

"So, was I a good boyfriend?" Zane asked, not meeting her eye.

"We had our problems. In this town it's hard to have a normal relationship. God I could tell you some stories."

"Tell me!" The look of excitement returned to Zane's face.

"You sure? You won't freak out because you're hearing stories that never actually happened to you?"

"We'll when you put it like that, it's a little weird but tell me anyway."

"Well there was the time we got stuck together by some unbreakable metal while we were in the middle of a fight." She paused, trying to think of more stories.

"What were we fighting about?"

"I had put myself out there and wanted to make our relationship serious but you acted like nothing happened. I got pissed and you didn't really understand why."

"Huh...yeah that sounds like me. Did we ever work it out?"

"Well obviously." She thought for a moment. "There was the time one of the scientists was jealous of me and swapped our bodies. She made out with Fargo while you and the rest of the town watched. You really freaked out at that one."

Zane sat with his mouth hanging open.

"Then there was the time some spore infected Carter and made all the women in town became madly in love with him. I kissed him with you sitting right next to me. After we were all cured you told me you were jealous and we shared our first kiss."

Zane smirked at the last statement.

"Anything else?"

"Well there was one more," Jo said slowly. Zane looked at her encouragingly. "On the morning I was sent back to 1947 I walked into the Sheriffs Office and found you in the cell. When I asked what you were doing, you said 'reminding you of the first time we met'." You handed me a lingerie box like you did that first morning. I opened it and found a little velvet box sitting in the wrapping paper. You dropped down on one knee and proposed." Jo paused, not looking at Zane. "And I froze. I didn't say anything. You got pissed and walked out of the office. I was trying to call you when I got sent back in time."

Zane was quiet for a moment. "Damn I'm even charming there too!"

Jo smiled despite herself and punched him from across the table.

"So why didn't you say yes?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't do well with surprises. My mind went blank and all I could do was stare at the ring."

They were both quiet for a moment.

Jo's phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and answered.

"What is it this time Fargo?"

"Where are you? We have a problem."

"I'm at Cafe Diem with Zane. What's wrong?'

"With Zane? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What's the problem?" Zane looked at Jo inquiringly. Jo shrugged.

"People are floating."

A look of confusion showed on Jo's face.

"Run that by me again?"

"People are floating."

"Um...why?"

"We're not sure. That's why I called you."

"I know nothing about floating people Frago. I'm head of security. This isn't my department."

"But it's your job to keep people safe!" Fargo yelled into the phone. "Come keep us safe!"

"Really Fargo?" Jo put her head in her hand. "You called me because you're scared?"

"No, not really...fine! Yeah!" Fargo admitted. "Will you just please come back?"

Jo groaned.

"I'm on my way."

She hung up and took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Everything okay?"

"Apparently people are floating."

"Really? That sounds so cool! I want to float!"

Jo glared at him.

"I'm kidding Jo jo. Do they know what's causing it?"

"Fargo didn't say. He wants me to go back because he's scared."

"Aww how cute!"

Jo punched him and stood up.

"I may as well come back with you. You always end up needing my help with these building wide catastrophes."

As they walked out of the cafe Zane started to feel very light headed, like his head had detached from the rest of his body. He stopped short and tried to shake the feeling but it only made him dizzy. Jo, finally noticing that Zane was no longer beside stopped and looked back.

"Um...Zane?"

–

AN part 2: Not really sure where to go from here. I know the generalities but I've never been good with the science stuff. There's a reason I'm an english major. So if anyone has any ideas or who has some idea about how to explain the floating, feel free to let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever After

AN: This chapter is dedicated to lollyadams4894 for helping me with the sciencey part of it!

–

"Um...Zane?"

Zane looked down and noticed that the ground was farther away then he remembered.

"What the hell?" shouted Zane. He had also noticed that his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Crap. It's happening to you too." Jo said, rubbing her forehead.

"What's happening to me?"

"Fargo just called and said that people were floating at Global."

"Crap. Why the hell am I floating?"

"No idea but we need to get you back to GD."

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

"Uh..."

–

Zane was not happy. Jo had forced him into her car and he was now pressed up against the ceiling of said car. He was in a damnedably uncomfortable position. His head was pressed against the ceiling with his neck at an awkward angle while the rest of him was sticking to the ceiling from the back seat. There wasn't much room in Jo's car to begin with.

"Could you please hurry up already? I'm getting a major kink in my neck!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Zane. Do you really want us to roll into a ditch or a tree or something?"

"If it's more comfortable then this than sure."

They made it to Global Dynamics in record time. As they walked into the rotunda they saw people running around trying to stay out of the way of the handful of floating people. Jo spotted Fargo standing in a corner biting his nails.

"Why aren't these people restrained?"

"Jo! Thank God you're here! I have no idea what to do!" he replied frantically. "There are people floating all over the place!"

"Obviously. Now why haven't you gotten them under control?"

"We're not sure what would happen if we restrained them so I decided to let them just float."

Jo groaned.

"But why the rotunda? Do you not see them lethal looking thing hanging from the ceiling? Why not one of the bigger containment labs? Allison or something must have mentioned it."

"I can't find Allison anywhere."

"Did you try calling her?"

"Well duh!"

"What about her house phone?"

"Umm..." Fargo looked sheepish.

Jo face palmed and Zane who was still floating in the air attached around the ankle by Jo's belt so that she could move him around, smirked.

"Go call her house phone. Maybe something happened to her cell phone."

Fargo scurried off to call Allison. Jo spotted Nash, one of security officers and called him to her side.

"Radio Hansen, Coulsey and Kleinman and get them down here. I need you to round up all the floating people and somehow get them down to the lab 17 in section one. That should be large enough for them to be airborne without any risks of accidents."

Nash gave a curt nod and went off talking into his radio calling for reinforcements. Jo glanced up at Zane and noticed he had a slightly ill look on his face.

"If you throw up on me I swear I'll tazer you to next week."

Zane nodded, not sure he'd be able to safely open his mouth.

The three new officers appeared carry ladders and ropes.

Jo left them, pulling Zane behind him as they were setting up the ladders to tie the hovering people.

–

When Jo reached lab 17 she led Zane into the large open space and hooked the belt to exposed piece of machinery. There was no point letting him fly away if Allison needed him for testing.

It was Henry who let himself into the lab first. He's eyes widened as he spotted the floating scientist that had arrived a few minutes before him. Jo stood behind a consul, arms crossed not really sure what to do.

"What do we know?" Henry asked as he walked up and stood beside her.

"Well all the people were working in lab 4 in section 5 earlier today. I was down there when something exploded. It seems that only the people who were touched by the purple goo that was the byproduct are affected.

"Well let's find out what he was working on exactly."

They walked over to where Zane was floating, still trying to settle his stomach.

"There's a reason why I don't like flying. My stomach never agrees with it."

Jo smirked and Henry chuckled.

"What exactly were you working on?" Henry asked.

"It was new form a few. We shot an electron beam at a container of petrol to see if we could negatively charge the protons and cause an energy burst."

Henry furrowed his brows. "That's supposed to be impossible."

"Yeah well so is time travel." Zane whispered, frustrated with the whole situation.

Henry's eyes widened.

"Zane! Shut up!" Jo snapped.

Henry turned to look at Jo. "Yeah I told him."

Henry nodded. "About time you did."

Zane smirked. "Told you I could be trusted."

"Not if you keep talking about it with other people around you're not."

"Sorry." Zane looked sheepish.

"So you managed to negatively charge the protons and the petrol exploded?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Do you think it worked?" Jo asked.

"Well something is causing us to float isn't it?"

Jo rubber her face. "Only you Zane would shoot a beam at an unstable compound and not expect it to blow up."

Zane laughed. "I knew it was going to blow up. That was the whole point! I wanted to see what kind of energy burst it would give off." A thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Though I didn't expect this to happen."

"Of course you didn't. You never think of the consequences!" Jo turned on her heel and stormed back to the consul. She dialed Fargo's number intending to find out if he had heard from Allison when the lab doors slide open and she walked through.

"Wow. They really are floating. What do we know?"

"Nothing much. Just that Zane is a major idiot who doesn't think." Jo snapped.

"Hey!" Zane said from a few feet away. "I do too think. I just didn't expect this result."

Allison walked over to the little group, Henry having joined Jo and bringing Zane along.

"Zane shot an electron beam at a container of gasoline to see what kind of energy burst he could get."

"It sounds like their atomic structures might have been altered when the energy wave hit them. I need current DNA samples so I can check their atomic makeup." Allison walked out of the lab intending to run up to the infirmary to get some supplies.

–

AN: Does it make sense? There will be more sciency stuff in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever After?

AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update! I'm really trying but the whole sciencey part confuses me. I'm not great at writing them or figuring out how to fix them so bare with me.

Allison returned several minutes later, Carter accompanying her. She had a tablet in her hand and a medical bag slung over her shoulder.

"Here are the DNA scans we have from their files. We need to get scans from them now to see if there are any differences."

Jo walked over to the still ill looking Zane and pulled on the belt, lowering him to eye level. Allison ran a portable scanner over the length of his body. Her data pad beeped when it finished.

She brought the pad over to the console and put the two DNA scans on the screen. Allison examined them then switched the screens to show Zane's atomic makeup. She sighed.

Carter walked over and put a comforting hand on her lower back.

"So what do we know now?"

Henry had seen it too.

"Time for a science lesson Jack. Everything in the universe is made of atoms. Every atom is made up of three parts; protons, neutrons and electrons. Protons have a positive charge. Neutrons have no charge and electrons have a negative charge. Atoms bond with each other like magnets. Each magnet has a negative side and a positive side. The negative side attracts a positive side and vice versa. Bonds like that are what keep everything in the world together.

"Now when Zane shot the electron beam at the gasoline it caused all the atoms to become negatively charged. You know when you put two negative or two positive sides of a magnet together they repel each other? That's whats happening here. Since most of their atoms have been negatively charged they're repelling against each other causing them to float.

"Now for some reason not all of their atoms were negatively charged at once which is why they didn't immediately start floating."

"And what happens when the rest of the atoms in their bodies become negatively charged?"

"Their body won't be able to stay together and they'll explode."

"Well that's not good. What can we do?"

"A proton beam would just turn all their atoms positive and cause the same reaction so I have no idea."

Zane looked alarmed at that.

"But we'll think of something!" Henry reassured him.

"We always do." Jack affirmed.

–

AN: I know it's short. Like I said, I'm bad at solving sciencey problems. I'm an english major for a reason. So if someone has any ideas, let me know please! Anyway, tell me what you think of this horribly short chapter.


End file.
